The present invention relates to an open top tank, including a flow rate control device therein for regulating the flow rate of liquid dispensed through a discharge opening thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an open top syrup supply tank for a post-mix beverage dispenser system having means therein for controlling the rate of flow of syrup dispensed to a mixing station in the dispenser system.
Heretofore, many types of syrup supply packages, containers or tanks for post-mix beverage dispenser systems have been developed which include flow rate control tubes within the tank for providing an even and steady flow of syrup to mixing stations in post-mix beverage dispensers. Exemplary of such a package or container is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,885 to Sedam, issued Aug. 12, 1980, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. In the Sedam syrup package, a flow rate control tube 18 is provided in a container 12. Flow rate control tube 18 has an open end 18A disposed a predetermined distance above a discharge opening formed in the container neck and an openable sealed end 18B extending through the bottom 22A of the container. When the openable sealed end 18B is opened, atmospheric pressure is established through tube 18, all the way to the point of the position of open end 18A, creating a hydrostatic pressure head which controls the rate of flow of syrup out of the container. In operation within a post-mix beverage dispenser system, the plastic bottle or syrup package of Sedam is inverted and inserted into a valve mechanism socket of the dispenser against a sharp piercing device. The piercing device ruptures a membrane 22B, extending across the open end of the syrup package to form a dispensing outlet therein. The sealed end of the tube 18B is then ruptured to permit the flow of air through the tube and, therefore, establishes atmospheric pressure at the open end 18A of the tube above the discharge opening. A pressure balance is then created within the bottle as the syrup is withdrawn and replaced by air, and from this point on, the tube 18 in the bottle functions to control the rate of flow of syrup at a substantially constant rate as the syrup is dispensed from the bottle.
Other examples of the use of flow rate control tubes in syrup packages can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,166 to Kuckens, issued June 28, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,219 to Kuckens, issued Nov. 19, 1976; and U.S. Pat. 3,807,607 to Kuckens, issued Apr. 30, 1974.
The above patents to Sedam and Kuckens are quite effective in controlling the flow rate of syrup from a container. However, in each of the above syrup containers, the bottom, or top of the container once it becomes inverted, is closed, and venting to the atmosphere by the flow rate control tube is through the closed bottom. Because of this closed bottom, these containers must be filled through the discharge opening preparatory to use or loading in the post-mix beverage dispenser system. While this filling procedure is satisfactory for mass loading in a factory, it may be more cumbersome than desired for refilling containers on site at post-mix beverage dispenser locations.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a syrup container or tank which may be readily refilled from the top, or the end of the container opposite the discharge opening rather than through the discharge opening. However, to implement such an open top container which is easily refillable in its operative vertical position without removal from a post-mix beverage dispensing system, creates the perplexing problem as to how to dispose a flow rate control tube therein absent the presence of a container end wall which normally supports the tube, and how to make such a flow rate control tube function properly in the presence of an open top container having the upper surface of the liquid being dispensed fully exposed to the atmosphere.